I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine
by TheGypsyQueen13
Summary: The great mystery of the Pharaohs history lies with you. You were there with them in what is known now as ancient Egypt. You know the life, the death, and the fall of your generations Pharaohs. Was it all because of you? I do not own Night at the Museum nor its Characters or story line. Not historically accurate.
1. Chapter 1

Some believe that our deaths were a terrible mystery. They get their information wrong; With false information, and the knowledge modern Egyptologists lack of the Pharaohs who have reigned during my time as a young adult, we did not become as popular as the better known Pharaohs of our great Egypt have become. I later came to realize our hidden past many, many years later. And by many I mean thousands. I know the secrets, I know the heart aching mysteries, I know the truth. I was there.

1200 B.C., late in the month of June, I was born to a Hebrew mother, Adina, and an Egyptian Father, Ammon. According to astrology, I was born under the cancerian sign, ruled by the Moon, and for that was named Ahmes, Child of the moon. While the Nile usually would flood this time of year, bringing in silt to fertilize the land to grow crops and prevent famine, it has not for four years until The day I was born. A very odd coincidence I have always thought, However, a great friend of my father thought otherwise. He believed I was something Significant to this land.

He offered my father a larger house and a higher position of work, which my father declined as sincerely as he could. Being married to a Hebrew woman was not something you'd want to get around, especially if you were in a higher position as my father was compared to most Egyptians, and being as close to this man as my father was, who feared the Hebrews would one day rise against them. This man was the Pharaoh.

* * *

At the age of five I met the two young princes. we've met each other before but that hardly counted. I was only a baby and they were two and five. For some years one kept his distance and was very shy and timid while the other was sarcastic, quick to make a joke and was almost overconfident, however he could sometimes seem very caring, around me at least.. and that lisp. I do not think he will ever grow out of that. I remember the first time we have spoken to each other when he introduced himself to me when I was a child. I must have made a face and his younger brother caught it. Ahkmenrah and I shared a quiet giggle.

Honestly, I preferred to play with the poor children in the streets rather than the wealthy ones, however, the few times that I had played along with Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah there was never a dull moment. we were always getting into some kind of trouble, mainly Kahmunrah and I. I never understood, or gave it much thought at the time, why Ahkmenrah acted the way he did when he was around me. I would watch him from a distance before he would notice me and he seemed to be so outgoing and graceful in a way; around me he was basically the opposite. Clumsy and shy, nervous almost.

I remember all the times we would race each other, or play games, or tricks on people and he would always hesitate. I figured he did not like me. There is one time that stands out to me. One day Ahkmenrah, Kahmnurah and I were racing each other down the stone hallways and into the garden. i was very close behind Ahkmenrah when he tripped and I fell on top of him. I was at least seven by that time and still did not think about boys as being important really but there was something about that moment that gave me an unfamiliar feeling. We stared at each others faces for what seemed like hours until we both let out a few laughs. Kahmunrah heard us and stopped.

* * *

Kahmenrah P.O.V 

I looked back and saw the two laying on the ground behind me. He has done this on purpose to get her attention, I thought. How dare he! I have never been this angry with my own brother before. Does he not know how i feel about her? I needed to do something before it is to late. I quickly ran towards her and yanked her up. "Are you alright?!" I questioned hastily. I examined her face and softly ran my knuckles up and down her cheek and shoulder. I tried to think of other questions i could ask so i would not be interrupted be either of them. I saw her mouth twitch a few times as she tried to get an answer in but i quickly scooped her up and started to run with her in my arms down to the garden. Giving my baby brother a horrid look first, of course. "you better catch up little brother!" I yelled down the hall.

* * *

Really, i was okay. I had no idea why Kahmunrah was making such a big deal about the little accident that has taken place. After repeatedly caressing my checks and shoulders he bundled me up in his arms and raced to the finish line. "you better catch up little brother!" I heard him shout over my laughter. I looked up over his shoulder and found Ahkmenrah only a couple of feet behind us. Once we reached the small pond in the garden he twirled around with me still in his arms cheering. As he set me on my feet and pulled me into a tight hug i noticed he turned his head toward his brother. by the look an Ahkmenrah's face i could tell it was a negative reaction. I noticed a little bit of blood running down Ahkmenrah's arm.

"You are bleeding" I informed him, pushing away from Kahmunrah to get to him. Kahmunrah looked puzzled at first, then frustrated. "are you alright?" i asked worriedly as I reached out to take hold of his arm as he pushed my arm down "do not touch me , I am fine" he replied sounding annoyed. i stepped back, almost a little hurt. "She does as she would like" Kahmunrah commented sternly. Ahkmenrah scowled. Turning sharply and walking quickly back down the halls. I just watched him as he left. I was a bit shocked and almost sure he did not like me. It was confirmed. something in my body seemed to react in a way i have not yet experienced. I was hurt, i am not sure why. I backed up a few steps then turned around to run and find my father. As i ran i heard Kahmunrah call out for me but i did not listen.

I continued to run down the halls until i caught my fathers eye. "Ahmes, what is wrong?"my father grabbed me by the shoulders."papa! please, can we go home!"i requested shakily. " what has happened to you, child? was it one of the boys?" my father asked looking up for Ahkemnrah or Kahmunrah as if to confront them. "no papa, i just wish to go home" I demanded, a tear forming in my eye. my father grabbed my hand and led me down the steps and we continued home.

* * *

Ahkmenrah P.O.V 

I could not think of anything but it seemed a million things were racing through my mind at the same time as she laid on top of me. Her green eyes stood out against her olive skin and her curly dark brown hair brought out the traces of brown that shown through the green in her eyes. Her perfectly unruly ringlets reached only just passed her shoulders but some strands were tickling my face as they swayed on top of my forehead, nose and cheeks. If it was not for that small distraction of her hair i am not sure what senseless things would pour out of my mouth.

I finally noticed my brother standing near looking over us. as i felt her lift off of me i was grateful my brother came to my rescue before i began to speak. It did not take me long to realize that if my brother did this for anyone, it was most likely for himself. I hated to watch him touch her like that and when he picked her up i did not think it could get any worse until the end of the race. I assume i know where i stand. She would rather have him than I anyway. How could she not? he is more outgoing and he is older. that has to be it. I was not mad at her, but at him. That smirk he gave me... I could not stand there like a fool any longer. i had to get out of there.

* * *

Kahmunrah P.O.V

"AHMES!" i called after her repeatedly. I ran to find Ahkmenrah. "she just left" i reported while his back was turned to me. "what?" ahkmenrah asked turning around slightly. "SHE LEFT! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!" i spat at him "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" i jumped onto his back and grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him to the ground. " I did nothing!" Ahkmenrah shouted back at me. We continued attacking each other until a maid came in and broke us up. "what if she does not come back?" i questioned unsteadily; no response, just silence. "watch your back!" I warned. "if she does not return.. well, you just better watch it!" I yanked my arms from the maids fragile hands and made my exit. I marched down the hall into my chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

As my father and I walked down the palace steps I stared off into the streets ignoring his attempts to figure out just what i was so upset about. Once we reached the bottom he got down to my level and placed his hand on the side of my cheek. "Ahmes, what is wrong? Did one of the hurt you? Did they do something.. inappropriate?" He stuttered out the last part. "I am just tired papa and I miss mama" I tried rubbing my eyes as to look too tired to talk any more. He gave me a sympathetic look. He scooped me onto his shoulder and i couldn't help but laugh as he walked through the columns. I loved being up on his shoulders, I felt as if no one could touch me up there. I felt powerful, like royalty. he would always tell me, when he put me onto his shoulders, i was the tallest woman in all of Egypt. He would tell me I was the true queen.

We walked through the village as we greeted our neighbors and so on. Night began to fall and it got a little chilly as the breeze brushed passed us. I loved coming home late when out with my father or mother so i could feel the sweet, cool air. As we walked into our home my mother greeted us. She kissed my father, then removed me from his shoulders and placed little kisses on my head. Though our house was an average size compared to the rest of the village, it was full of fine and expensive perfumes, cosmetics and clothing. We had nice mats to sleep on that were very pleasant and soft. My father used to be a craftsmen until I was born and he was promoted to royal architect! My father was a cousin to pharaoh's half-sister's mother. Growing up, my father and the pharaoh became great friends. If that had not happened the pharaoh would probably do nothing more than ignore my birth and likely forget my father. Fortunately for my family and I, my father was still acknowledged for whatever amount of royal blood he possessed which meant I too had royal blood.

We live in the village because of my mother. My mothers family were all slaves. when she was younger, she to was a slave. When my father was playing games with the soon to be pharaoh in the garden he saw her in the streets through the trees. He tried to make any excuse to leave the palace and go off to find her. He ran through the dusty streets of the village and when he turned a corner he came into contact with a woman carrying a bucket of water. My father fell back, soaked from the water and noticed the face of the one he smacked into. He told me they had stared at each other for eternity. to this day he still reminds me they are still staring at each other and will continue to do so for eternity. As my father grew older he took my mother away from her hard work and suffering and continued to take care of her and I so we did not have to work.

My mother was kept as a secret from my fathers friends for both mine and my mother's benefit. If they had known my father had fallen for a slave and rescued her, we would be struggling today. Regardless of what anyone says, I am proud of my Hebrew roots, I always have and always will be. No one can tell me otherwise, however my father and mother try to caution me from letting that little secret escape my lips. After our supper my mother and father kissed me good night as I lay on the fine luxurious mats. As they slept I lay awake, my mind racing. i fought back a tear or two that tried to escape from my eyes. I was not going to cry over this, I knew i was over thinking. And to cry for a boy? please! i pushed back the thought of it and rolled on to my side. Not long passed before I fell asleep.

* * *

It was months before I returned to the palace. I tried to rid myself of any real emotion for Ahkmenrah or his brother. I tried to think of them as only random children, not much as friends. It was difficult to do. I felt the more I was around Ahkmenrah I began to lose myself. I was beginning to think i may have lost my mind, I was not too fond of that. But it was not something that I could help. Though no matter how I felt inside I tried my best to act mature around them as if I had no time in my "busy schedule" to participate in their silly games.

* * *

Kahmunrah's P.O.V

I could not believe my eyes. It almost made me feel a little upset for beating my brother the way i have been. 'Of course she would return', I thought to myself, 'how could she not? She did return for me did she not? Maybe I should apologize to him... Ha!' I laughed to myself. I knew she would come back. After all, I am next in line for the throne, why would she not want the best?

* * *

Ahkmenrah's P.O.V

I was happy to see her but I was afraid to show it. She acted so different. Is it possible to mature so much over these few months? Any game we played she claimed she had other things to do. what those tasks were I will never know considering she was only here because her father worked with my father. After she rejected our invitation, I almost did not even want to play any games.. I feel.. I am not sure. I have not been sure of anything much anymore it seems. I feel as if.. I am loosing myself... Hours have passed and I was told they were Leaving for home. I ran to see if I could catch a glimpse of her for I do not know when I will see her again. It could be months for all I know. I ran through the halls and tried to sneak past some columns until I smacked straight into something and was forced backward as whatever I had hit mirrored my movement.

I was afraid it could have been Kahmunrah or a guard or something but when I recognized that face... I could stare at it forever. It felt like we stared at each other for an eternity. After what seemed like a life time I came back down from the cloud I had felt I was on. I quickly stood up and helped her up. She hesitated and I had hoped it was not because of the sweat that had claimed its place on my palms whenever she was present. "Forgive me, Ahmes. I did not see you. Are you hurt?" I asked trying to examine her. "I am fine.." She seemed to have only breathed out those words as if she had witnessed some kind of spirit. "This situation seems familiar" I laughed nervously "You could not imagine.." she replied in the same way, a look of disbelief on her lovely face. I shifted back and forth on my feetand glanced slowly around the room as we both stood there awkwardly.

"Listen Ahems, do forgive me for my actions that day. I was... well.." I stuttered not wanting to tell her what was really on my mind. "please, prince.." she held her hand up as if the tell me it was not a problem, "Ahkmenrah, please." I corrected her. "Ahkmenrah" she continued with a voice like silk "I was fine, really" She smiled shyly. I could not help but smile back at her; You know those smiles that you just cannot stop? "well I will not keep you from your home any longer, Ahmes. I look forward to seeing you again. Soon, I trust." I declared as I bowed. I heard her let at a hopeless sigh "I was on my way to inform you and your bother, prince." She started as i corrected her again.

"Well you see... I do apologize.. and regret not spending my time wisely with the both of you.." she trailed off. "Ahmes, what are you trying to say? I do not understand" I commented, fearing the worst. " well my father was told of a project that needs to be completed In Luxor.." she sighed again "and he has said for my mother and I to join him" She whispered lowering her head. I did not know what I would do. She disappears, she returns, than leaves me again.. I am not sure if I can handle this. I try to be strong for her as I rest my hands against her shoulders. while I reassure her, I feel as though I am breaking inside. I am almost sure you could see my skin begin to crack. I strained to find any words that might aid to this situation but I could only manage to utter a few whispers and fragments of words. She slowly began to look up and we looked at each other for a few seconds before I pulled her into a tight embrace. I tried to fight back the sting of tears in my eyes and the painful lump in my throat. when I will see her again I do not know. I could not and would not dream of finding another.


	3. Chapter 3

'This was all too familiar' I thought. 'Does this mean... it could not...' I shook off the feeling. 'It was just a coincidence' I reassured myself. I hate to leave at such an awkward state. All three of us in between feelings of love or friendship, or trying to grow up too quick and push them away, like I had. I took my time here for granted. I never thought this could happen. I was sure that after a few more days with them I would be back to my normal, child-like, playful self.

I had to go tell Kah. We always had a closer relationship, at first, than I had with Ahkmenrah. Perhaps because he was older and more mature. After Ahkmenrah let me go I told him I was going to tell Kahmunrah the news. I sprinted off then slowed my pace as I wondered what to say. Kahmunrah was always more dramatic and I was not sure how far he would take this news. As I reached his chambers I called out to him but before I could finish my sentence he was only feet away from where I stood.

"Ahmes! How lovely it is to see you again" he cooed tilting his head to the side with a smile. I smiled back as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me to his balcony. "So, what has finally brought you back?" he smirked.

* * *

Kahmunrah's P.O.V

I knew why she came to my chambers. It was quite obvious, really, and it was about time she came to her senses. I can tell father I finally have a bride. "I have to tell you something, prince" she started off "well, no need to rush" I smiled as i motioned for her to take a seat on the soft cushioned bench. I took a seat as close as I could to her and rested my hand on her knee. "W-well.." she stuttered "you know my father... and his work..." she began, awkwardly. "Yes, yes. Now there is no need to be so nervous, Ahmes" my voice just above a whisper as I leaned closer to her ear. "I know why you are here" I continued when she interrupted "you do?" she signed as I nodded.

"I was afraid to tell you" she laughed sadly "I am surprised you are taking this so... Simply" she struggled for a better word "Ahk was not to pleased to hear" she looked to her lap. "Do not worry Ahmes, He is only jealous" I assured her; she looked up at me confused " Jealous?" she repeated "What would Ahk want in Luxor? I thought he liked it here?" she questioned. "Yes, dear. He does not wish for you and I to..." I stopped and turned to her "What are you talking about? What about Luxor?" I asked, annoyed. "The project Pharaoh is to send for my father" She stated " My mother and I are to go with him" she looked at me as if she expected me to remember. "WHAT?!" I roared, jumping out of my seated position.

"W-well..you know..." she flinched as she whispered out. "I KNOW NO SUCH THINGS!" I screamed as I turned over a small wooden table. "you want to leave don't you? DON'T YOU?!" I hissed as I got down on my knees in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "No!" She frantically squeaked back "I-I have no choice! it should not be forever" she tried to assure me but I was blinded by anger. I got to my feet and shoved over the large metal bowl that held the remains of a dimly lit fire to the floor. Now only the stars were providing the light as the other torches were to far to make any difference. Not even the moon was around to provide any assistance to our now dark situation. As the moon is gone, so too will she; i thought about the meaning behind her name.

I stood looking out into the distance, the only thing visible were the torches in the villages. I felt a cold hand brush against my back but I did not wish to move. I heard her sweet sad sigh and only then did i spin around with a sigh as well "Kah, please try to understand" she spoke calm and quietly as she brought her hand up to my cheek. I could see the faintest shimmer of a tear run down her face as I brought up my hand and wiped it way with my thumb. I wrapped her in a hug and pressed my hand against her head while it rest on my chest. "Forgive me" I knew I had frightened her. I did not know how to act. Fortunately I did not embarrass my self earlier with the proposal I had planned. 'I wonder how long it will be until we meet again...' i thought as i held her close.

* * *

After Kah had let me go he held a finger up to me as to signal to wait. He rushed into his room near his bed and pulled out a gold bracelet. "my father gave this to me some months ago" He stated as he examined it, walking towards me. "for you, my dear" he starred seriously as he held it up to me "K-Kah..I could not accept this" i began as he shushed me "nonsense, I would never have wore it anyway" he smiled. He noticed it was to big for my tiny wrist so he motioned for me to sit back down and he secured it around my ankle. As he was doing so he noticed a small colorfully beaded bracelet that rested on my other wrist. He acknowledged the scarab that rested in the middle and recognized it had once belonged to his baby brother. I saw him glare at it for a moment then stood up. "Well, I will send some one to take you to your father." He led me to the exit of his chambers, "I look forward to seeing you again" He commented seriously and called for a guard.


	4. Chapter 4

As I found my father we walked down the steps and passed the columns. I slowed down a little to take one last look. I noticed Ahkmenrah standing on his balcony as he waved goodbye to me. I stopped and returned the gesture. As I went to turn back around I saw Kahmunrah at his balcony with his hands behind his back watching me. As I waved he continued to stare then turned his back to walk away. I was so confused but my mind did not linger on one subject alone.

Days have passed and we had made our move to Luxor. I replayed my last moments with Ahk and Kah over and over in my head as I looked over the boat into the water. Traveling by boat was the less stressful way to travel with all our possessions. We traveled while the tide was high so we would arrive in a little under a week or so. I was tired and terribly bored. My only entertainment were my memories. were they thinking of me too? would they forget about me? would I soon forget about them? my mind was flooded with questions and doubt. If it were not for the crocodiles and other dangerous animals lurking about the Nile I would have to force myself to stay put and not try to escape.

It has been a little under a week and we had finally reached Luxor. We had a larger living space where all our possessions fit without our rooms looking so cluttered. The area where we live now were almost like our old village but the families who lived around us were not poor. They were not rich, but their families had better work than being slaves, obviously. As I grew older I realized my mother was really the only Hebrew to live around our village. I was surrounded by Egyptian children instead of the Hebrew children I was used to. I grew more passionate about my Hebrew side the more I lived in these areas, I was still urged to keep quiet ,however, so my father could keep his position. It was difficult at times when I would see a Hebrew treated badly, which happened to be anytime i would see one, and I was not allowed to protest. I hated having to turn my head but it was my only choice. I did not understand the hatred no matter how many times my father and mother tried to explain.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since we had moved here and it did not take too long to get used to. I enjoyed living here, of course when there was no discrimination going on, but I had kept to myself. As months went by I had noticed my memories that consisted of Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah were beginning to fade. I knew these days would come and they were as depressing as I had thought them to be. I tried my hardest to remember but my mind would keep wandering. I would panic while my mind rambled. As I came across the idea of them forgetting me too I would panic even more. I knew we lived too far to visit and I never even thought of sending them letters. I began to accept the fact that all three of us were to grow up and lead different lives. Sooner or later Kahmunrah would become pharaoh and would be too busy and Ahkmenrah would have other things to worry about.

I have decided it was time to let go, for now of course, and began to socialize with the other Egyptian kids. Unfortunately there were only a handful that I would consider kind and more mature than the others. After a few weeks I became close friends with these two children who were brother and sister. Simontu, the brother, was 10 and his sister, Esi, was 8. they both were tall and thin with dark skin and hair. I never had a female friend I was close with so she became like a sister to me. We did everything together.

* * *

Ahkmenrah P.O.V

I wonder if she is thinking about me, I thought as I walked down the halls. I was heading down to the stables where my horse and chariot were being set up; Kahmunrah and I were going to race. We have been doing that a lot lately since she has gone way. It was an effective solution to get her off my mind; our minds. My brother has not been treating me the same since she left. Sometimes he is very kind to me, and that is not normal. I can never trust his kind actions, something always forces me to be suspicious. Other times he acts very hostile towards me. There is no in between anymore, only extremes. When we are racing chariots he plays around so roughly I fear he is not just running my chariot off the roads as a joke, It is becoming serious. As months passed I distanced myself from him. The most contact we have now is when he glares at me from across the room or busts into me when we walk passed each other. We never really were close, but I will miss my brother as we grow apart. If my brother and I can not be there for each other then I need her back here.

* * *

Kahmunrah P.O.V

I could not stand him any longer. I am so angry with him... AND HER! They are going behind my back. Why else would she be wearing his bracelet? She is mine and he should have known that. I have made myself quite clear I assure you. If she comes back we will marry and he will no longer be apart of our lives. Maybe I should send him far away... Or even have him killed.. Whatever it takes. She will be mine and mine alone, even if I have to have her killed. No one can have her if it is not I.

* * *

At the palace

"Boys, what are you doing? Focus!" A tutor demanded as he tapped against the tables Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah sat at. They were both staring off while the tutor went on. "If you two refuse to pay any mind to what I am saying" He started up again, beating the table once more "I will be forced to inform your father!" He shouted as they both jolted back to reality. After a few hours of studying they were dismissed. They went their separate ways until they met up with their mother and father for their mid-day meal. Normally the pharaohs lesser wives would attend however, Shepseheret, The pharaohs great royal wife did not approve. Years ago Merenkahre (the Pharaoh) and Shepseheret were trying to conceive.

They have tried for months and months without any luck. One day they were told that one of the lesser wives were pregnant. Shepseheret was both furious and heartbroken. She had wanted to be the one who gave the pharaoh his first child and she never liked the idea of her husband, who she loved, having other wives. After the child was born she took him from the lesser wife and Raised him as her own; She named him Kahmunrah. She treated him as if he was her own and loved him very much. A few years later she was blessed with her own son, who she named Ahkmenrah. She and the Pharaoh were overjoyed with this wonderful. There was no doubt Kahmunrah's Jealousy began to grow after his brother was born.

Though he was young, it was obvious there would always be something Ahkmenrah had that he would not. Ahkemrah was her First and only child and he could never replace him. Fortunately for him he was oldest so he knew would become pharaoh. That was something he knew he would always have over Ahkemenrah. Now that they are older and Ahmes is in their lives he is determined to have her and the throne and leave Ahkmenrah with nothing.

"You two seem to be a bit distracted lately" Shepseheret noted breaking the silence. The two boys looked up at their mother for a second when Ahkmenrah spoke up "It is nothing mother, Forgive us for being so silent" Ahkmenrah apologized while Kahmunrah glared and spoke under his breath. "Do not worry my son" Shepseheret began as she turned her attention to Kahmunrah "Are you alright, my son? She questioned as she rested her hand upon Kah's "I am fine" He declared sliding his hadn from under hers. "It would seem you two have been acting strangely since that girl has left." She hinted with a giggle.

"Why should they be acting any differently?" Merenkahre wondered as they continued to eat. "maybe they are in love" She joked as she looked at her two sons with a smile. "Enough of that talk. they are to marry within the royal blood line. Do not fill their heads with these... these notions" He demanded waving it off. She lowered her head but continued to smile at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had turned into months and months into years. The more time that has passed the less I think of Ahk and Kah. 10 years has passed since we had moved to Luxor and unfortunately they never seem to cross my mind, not once. So many things have happened and so much time has passed. New people came into my life and a few times there were other friends to say goodbye to and those were the ones I had thought about. Funny how, at the time, I would have never thought there would be a day where they weren't on my mind. I was seven then and strangely I felt so old at the time. I have grown very close to Simontu and Esi in these past years. Every day we are together if Simontu did not have any work to do, of course. Esi and I had jobs too, usually helping around the house with our mothers, but our work never lasted as long as Simontu's.

He has always wanted to become a physician. For hours he would study medicine. He was always very bright even when he was a child. I have no doubt he enjoys all the studying. He helped me learn to read and write. He has tried countless times to teach me many other things, however, I would just get frustrated. When we were younger he would always ask "Ahmes, come look at this. Do you know what this is?" or "do you know how or why this works the way it does?" I often wonder if it just comes naturally to him. He has also always been very kind and patient with me. He would never laugh when I would answer wrong or if I did not know something like his sister would.

On the night of my 16th birthday, Simontu and I walked to the garden. He claimed he had something to show me. While we walked passed the pink poppies he slowed to stop by the pond where we used to learn together. I could not figure out what he had to show me and what importance it had. He shifted on his feet and stuttered while he filled my head with every fact there was about the different flowers and trees that filled the garden.

...

Simontu's P.O.V.

"shut up, Simontu!" my conscience hissed. I could tell she was confused by the way she looked at me then around the garden. "Ahmes…" I stuttered out as she looked up at me with her olive eyes. We shared a deep eye contact for a minute before I had decided it was time. No more waiting around. If I had waited any longer who knows what would have interrupted us. I brushed my hands ever so slightly over her shoulders, then I did the same thing to her cheek. We looked into each other's eyes as I leaned in. Our eyes locked on to each other's until our faces were an inch or two away, then I watched her eyes slowly flutter shut while I followed suit.

I could feel her soft breath while our lips brushed against each other. "I cannot." She breathed out while she backed away. "Forgive me, please, it is not because of you." She sighed as she looked back up at me. I was confused but more importantly I was afraid I had done something wrong. "Was it something I did? I should be asking for your forgiveness, Ahmes. Do not feel badly." I assured her as she gave a weak smile. She tried to give me a better explanation but I did not need to hear it. "You do not have to explain yourself to me, Ahmes. If it is not something you want for yourself it is completely your decision and it is not your fault." I put my arm around her shoulders to walk her home. When we got to her door she got on the tips of her toes and kissed me on the cheek and thanked me. "You are a great friend, Simontu. I truly love you and Esi" She laughed as she placed her hand on my cheek. She walked inside and I turned to leave for home.

...

As I layed down my heart was racing. the second our lips touched the memories of Ahkemrah and Kahmunrah flooded into my head. It had been years since they had crossed my mind. I had closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I could not stop tossing and turning. my last memory of them played over and over when I jolted up from my mat and ran to the small wicker box I kept in the corner of my room. I whipped it opened and plundered through the contents until I found what I was looking for. I brought the cloth wrapped treasure to the lamp so I could see better. I pulled the cloth back as quickly as I could. I stopped and slowed my pace as I had fully unwrapped them. They were beautiful, really. I had never fully appreciated them when I received them, then again I was seven years old. I held up the bracelets Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah had given me when we parted. The glistened in the dim lighting. I fastened the bracelet Ahk gave me on my wrist. Kah's bracelet finally fit my wrist better but was still pretty loose. I layed back down and immediately fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In these days that have passed strange things have been happening. My father and mother warn me to stay off the streets and come home before dark. There had been claims of men coming to Luxor in search for a woman. No one is certain why but I hear the rumors in the village. They say they are looking to take anyone as slaves back to Lower Egypt and they are almost sure that "anyone" are the women. Who knows the real reason why they are looking for only women but I have a pretty good idea and it is not right. It is a frightening thought however I feel as though people might be acting a bit dramatic and over protective so I go out anyway.

There have been many times I had gone into the streets at dark with friends and nothing has happened to any of us. I am sure my mother has repeatedly heard that story from me every time she lectures me. I know my mother and father only want to protect me, but I cannot stay indoors. The night makes me feel different and everything seems to be more entertaining. Tonight when I walked through the village with my friends I had felt as though I was being watched. Maybe I was just paranoid, I wasn't sure. Every chance I got I would look around.

I could never find anything so I tried to ignore it. I did not want to worry my friends so I said nothing when I had to walk to my house.

Alone.

They all lived close to each other, I lived a few blocks down. A short walk, even shorter when you try to walk as fast as you can. I did not want it to look as though I was panicking for if there was someone there they might try and grab me before I could escape. I made it home, fortunately. My parents were asleep, as I expected them to be. I kissed them both on the forehead and laid down to sleep.

It had been weeks since I have been out past dark. I would never tell my mother, but after I felt I was being watched I was too scared to go out at night. I would tell mother my friends were too busy so I can avoid the "I told you so" that I feel I hear too often. Every night I check my windows at least three times. I would lay down for a little then I would be up pacing. I became extremely paranoid and I hated it.

I miss the carefree peaceful child that I used to be. That seems like ages ago. I wasn't myself and my friends were quick to notice. Maybe if Esi and Simontu were around I might try and loosen up, but they have been too busy at home. I want my life back. I wish I could persuade myself to ignore my negative thoughts. I haven't been kidnaped, hurt, and I haven't even really seen anyone follow me. Could my imagination really be controlling my life this way? I thought I was stronger than this.


End file.
